Stuck Together by a Mysterious Light
Summary The episode starts off, when Karin and Kazune are staring at each other, angry. Karin yells at Kazune about him eating her Eel bread,that she looking forward to eating, Kazune gets angry and yells at Karin for taping over his video, the final episode of "Fuyu no Donata". Karin gets angry and yells at Kazune that he should get upset over a video. Himeka, walks over to them, grabs both of their arms, tells them to hurry up or else they'll be late for school, and runs to the door, holding both of their arms. Nike comments "Good job" as Himeka drags them to the extrance of the door. As they run to school, Karin tells Kazune "Who cares about that video? You can just tape it again, right?" Kazune comments "Look who's talking! When your so angry at me for eating some bread!". As they both run to school Karin yells "My long awaited eel bread!" and Kazune yells "My long awaited Fuyu no Donata!". As Kirio Karasuma, approaches them, he comments "They sure do get along in the morning, Amateur goddess, as well as the Son God!". Both Karin and Kazune run pass Kirio, still argue about their bread and video, Himeka running slowly behind. Kirio talks to himself (but probably thinks he's talking to Kazune and Karin) as Karin and Kazune argue behind him, as Himeka tries to break the arguement up. Kirio, realizing that they weren't paying any attention to him, yells at them to get their attention. Karin and Kazune greet Kirio in their usual way ("Kazune: Karasuma." "'Karin: Good morning, Glasses guy."''), Kirio corrects Karin that his name is not "Glasses Guy" it's "Kirio Karasuma" and god transform.Kazune tells Karin to stand back, and Karin repiles that he thinks she's just in the way and that she can fight too. They both call each other names, (Kazune calls her a thick headed women, and Karin calls him a crybaby), as they both try to god transform, both of their rings glow and gets stuck together, making both of them unable to transform. Both Karin and Kazune try to tear the rings apart and they make strange poses as into trying to tear the rings apart; causing Kirio to get confused. Kirio thinks that they are trying out a new technique, and retreats. In school, Himeka comments that they look like they get along because they are "holding" each others hands. Karin wonders why their rings are stuck together, but knows for sure that she can't be seen like this by Kirika-sempai. Kirio keeps on thinking about their "new technique", and sees them still holding their hands and he freaks out. In class, Miyon and Yuuki asks Karin and Kazune why their hands are like that, Karin asks Kazune if there was a better way to hide their hands and Kazune replies that, thats all he has and he cant help it. As they enter their classroom, Micchi smirks to himself. As they walk over to Kazune's seat, Karin says that her seat is on the left side of their classroom and Kazune says that his seat was right here. When their teacher looks at Kazune and Karin, she asks them that she didn't think they were seated next to each other. Kazune says that he forgot first and second textbooks and Karin replies that she forgot her third and fourth textbook. Kazune then replies "What perfect timing! Let's go get them together!" The teacher blinks and says "I see, It can't be helped then". Karin says as she sighs in relief, that a normal person wouldn't forget something like that, and Kazune says that it doesn't matter, it worked somehow. As the bells ring, (to start class) Micchi walks over and picks up the red cloth that was covering their hands and says "Huh? Hanazono-san, Kujyou-kun...why are you holding hands?", Karin and Kazune tells Micchi to stop it (Karin said "Micchi stop it! and Kazune asked "What are you doing!"), causing the whole class to turn around to look at them. As Karin turned around she felt a deep presence, and saw the Kazune-Z, they asked her angrily "Wait a minute Hanazono-san, What does that hand...Mean?" Kazune quickly tells the class that it was from Hii-baachan's will, causing the whole class to wonder. Kazune explained that for generations, according to family tradition, on a ancestor's death anniversary, they have to hold hands with someone who shares the same first character of your name. Karin, thinking that it won't work, was proven wrong when she heard the Kazune-Z's sniffing, as they said to Kazune "To protect your family's tradtion! Why did your ancestors wish something so harsh! I'm falling for you more and more!" Amd Karin nervously smiled. During class, both Karin and Kazune were writing questions and answers on the chalk board, Kazune told karin not to pull and Karin got angry and told Kazune she forgot what she was going to write because he said something. At lunch, Karin opened her mouth so Kazune could feed her, but Kazune missed and the food was on Karin's cheek . Karin got angry and told Kazune to say "ahh", when Kazune did so, she purposely missed the food and it handed on kazune's cheek. They did it over and over several times. Suddenly, when they were walking down the hallway, Kazune told Karin that this was bad becuase he had to use the bathroom, and Karin blushed and replied that he was a boy so he could bear with it, Kazune told her not to ask for the impossible, but Karin refused to go to the boy's bathroom, he told her not to move so much and that it's not going to be any better if he didnt go. As Kirio was walking up the stairs, he was thinking about Karin and Kazune's "new technique" and thought "Could it mean... they've started going out?!" When he reached the top of the stairs and turned a corner he saw Karin and Kazune going into the bathroom, and freaked out. As he entered the School council room, Kirika asked Kirio if he was worried about Kujyou and the others, and sighed when Kirio said Yes, Kirika replied that Kirio's head was always full of ideas to fight them. Suddenly Kirio got the idea that they're new attack was called "The Light Of Love" Kirika knew that Kiro overthinked again. Karin and Kazune were running to find a place to change for the P.E test. They entered the equipment room, and Kazune told Karin to change first and that he won't look. Karin felt nervous because it was embarrassing to change with Kazune, even if he was looking the other way. Outside, Kiro was thinking about 'The Light of Love' and Kirika asked Kirio if he could get the balls from the equipment room and he nodded and walked to the equipment room. Back in the equipment room, Kazune and Karin were having a bit of a hard time changing and Kazune accidentially fell on top of Karin, and that's when Kirio came and opened the door to the equipment room and saw them in that strange postion. He yelled "I'm Sorry!" and quickly closes the door. Karin askes if that was Glasses Guy, and Kazune said that he felt like he was taking a big part of a misunderstanding. As Kirio walked back, Kirika asked where the balls where and Kirio just walked past Kirika. As the P.E test started, they had to do the dancing test. Karin, worried about if they could dance in the curcumstances they were in now, Kazune turned around and assured Karin it was alright. When it was their turn, Kazune picked Karin up and spun himself, (hence spinning Karin too). Everyone was impressed and Karin felt like their dancing was really "natural" and how she felt like she has been with Kazune for ages. After the dancing test, they sat in the school-alone. Karin apologized to Kazune because she fell on their dancing test and Kazune got a sprained ankle. Kazune assured her that it wasn't that bad, and said that this day was the worst. Karin agreed and said that it was somewhat tiring, and how that fought in the morning and that they caused alot of ruckus. Kazune apologized for eating Karin's eel bread, and Karin said that it didnt matter anymore. Karin then also apologized for erasing Kazune's video, Kazune said it was okay, and it'll rerun one day anyway. Kazune asked her if they were stuck like this forever, what would they do, Karin replied saying that she couldn't marry Kirika if she was stuck to him, even although she wanted to become Kirika-senpai's wife, but then she said Just Kidding. Kazune said that when that time comes, he'll marry Karin, and Karin was surpirised, but then he said "Just Kidding". Karin smiled and said thanks to Kazune, then all of a sudden the grip between the rings losened, but they kept holding hands, even although the rings weren't stuck together anymore. Suddenly, Kirio appeared in god form and said "I've finally found you, Light of Love, or should i say, amuatur godness!" Karin and Kazune sighed, knowing he misunderstood what happened in the equipment room. Kirio the said that since he is the Student Council President, he couldn't forgive filthly students like them. Kazune tried standing up but couldn't because of his sprined ankle. Karin assured Kazune and God transformed. Then Karin called Kirio "Peeping Glasses Guy!" (because when they were changing in the equipment room, he opened the door) and Kirio suddenly got very frighten and denyed it. (T-that's not true!) The he ran away, and Karin won the battle without using her god powers. At night, Karin picked up her ring and wondered to herself why and how it got stuck to Kazune's hand while Nike was sleeping soundly. In the morning, Karin and Kazune gave each other angry stares. Karin yelled at Kazune because he ate her eel bread ''again ''and Kazune yelled back because he finally got the rerun of "Fuyu no Donata" and Karin erased it ''again. ''Himeka ran over, grabbed both of their shoulders, dragged them to the entrance of the house, and told them they were going to be late ''again. Nike commented "Good job" again as Himeka dragged both of them to the entrance of the house. At the Karasuma's place, Kiro said "I'm not a peeping Glasses guy, I'm Karasuma Kirio" Kirika, worried about Kirio said "Nii-san..." Karin, Kazune, and Himeka were running to school (again) as Kazune and Karin threw insults at each other while Himeka was trying to keep up. The reason for the rings to get stuck and how it got unstuck was still unknown, but at the end both Karin and Kazune's rings sparkled. Previous/Next Previous Episode:' Micchi's Exciting Hot Springs Tour'' ''Next Episode: 'Adieu~ Karin-chan's first love